This Can't Be Happening
by DuncanandGwen4ever
Summary: Gwen and Duncan break up because Duncan wasn't happy with Gwen. They haven't seen each other for 2 months but when Chris calls all the campers back for another season of Total Drama, will Duncan realize what he missed out on?
1. Chapter 1

**This Can't Be Happening/Chapter 1**

**A/N: Hey everyone! So here's a new story for all of you! I really want to thank sakurarox0421 for helping me pick a song! This chapter would have sucked without your help! :) Oh and this chapter starts off how Duncan and Gwen break up but then in the next chapter it starts where they have to go back for another season. Anyway hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Total Drama Series or the song Last To Know by Three Days Grace.**

**Gwen P.O.V**

**He just walked away.**

**Why didn't he tell me**

**And where do I go tonight**

**This isn't happening to me**

**This can't be happening to me**

**He didn't say a word**

**Just walked away**

"Duncan get back here!" I screamed with tears running down my eyes.

I can't believe he just did that!

Duncan and I were at dinner because he "needed to talk" about something. I didn't think it would be a big deal but it turned out he didn't love me anymore and has been cheating on me for a month. Why didn't he tell me he wasn't happy?

I got up from the table and ran to my car slamming the door shut and blasting up my radio, only to hear Last To Know by Three Days Grace. It was painful knowing how this song related to me so much right now.

I looked at the time. It was 10:00pm. Duncan and I would usually hangout at the park for a while, but now since were over... I don't know where to go.

This isn't happening! This can't be happening! I can't believe he just walked away from me, from us.

**You were the first to say**

**That we were not okay**

**You were the first to lie**

**When we were not alright**

**This was my first love**

**He was the first to go**

**And when he left me for you**

**I was the last to know**

This has never happened to me before. In all my other relationships, my boyfriends would never tell me that we weren't ok anymore. They wouldn't lie to tell me we were alright. And with all my ex's you were my first love! But sadly you left me for her, the stupid, snobby, bitchy, princess, Courtney.

You told all your friends, her friends, but not me. I was the last to know.

**Why didn't he tell me**

**Where to go tonight**

**He didn't say a word**

**He just walked away**

**You were the first to say**

Why didn't he have the fucking balls to tell me! Now he's having fun with her, while I'm sitting here crying because my heart was ripped out!

**That we were not okay**

**You were the first to lie**

**When we were not alright**

**This was my first love**

**He was the first to go**

**And when he left me for you**

**I was the last to know**

You should have just told me we weren't ok anymore. It would have been easier, for the both of us. You wouldn't have to cancel dates saying you were "sick" or "out of town" or "busy", and then I wouldn't be in the situation.

**I'll be the first to say**

**That now I'm okay**

**And for the first time**

**I've opened up my eyes**

**This was my worst love**

**You'll be the first to go**

**And when he leaves you for dead**

**You'll be the last to know**

Then I realized how I was stupid and how I could get through this. I'll be the first to say, out of all your ex-girlfriends, I'm actually ok with this. I've opened up my eyes and realized that this was actually my worst love.

When Duncan leaves Courtney for dead she'll be the last to know.

**I'll be the first to say**

**That now I'm okay**

**And for the first time**

**I've opened up my eyes**

**This was my worst love**

**You'll be the first to go**

**And when he leaves you for dead**

**You'll be the last to know**

I started my car and drove home speeding through all the red lights. When I got there I raced up to my room grabbing a black and blue box out of my closet. When I opened it up it brought so many memories. There were so many pictures of Duncan and I hugging, kissing, holding hands, and just mostly having a good time. I felt tears form in my eyes again. I took deep breaths in and out and took out a lighter from my drawer.

Watching the flames grow bigger as the pictures burned made the pain go away, but then a certain picture came up.

I remember this night so much. Duncan and I were at the park and it started raining. We didn't care though, we were having fun and that's all that mattered. He held me close in the rain and kissed me passionately but gently while taking the picture. That was one of the best moments of my life.

Everything in my body wanted me to keep the picture but all I could think of was how he cheated on me.

I brought the picture to my lips feeling the cold paper. Pulling the picture away, I grabbed the lighter once again and burned it. "I loved you." I said while closing my eyes with a single tear sliding down my cheek.

**A/N: Alright so thanks for reading. If you want me to continue please review. Those are seriously the only things that make me update. So anyway hope you liked it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This Can't Be Happening/Chapter 2**

**A/N: Omg thanks for all the reviews everyone! Oh and since there have been a lot of reviews telling me to continue I should probably tell you that I won't be updating until 2 weeks after the last chapter was posted. Since school has started and I have a lot of homework to do I've been super busy! So I'll only be updating 2 weeks after the last chapter unless... Dun dun dun, unless I get 15 reviews on each chapter. Only then will I try my hardest to update. Otherwise don't count on another chapter till the weekends. And even if I do get more than 15, please don't be disappointed if it's not updated. I've just been so busy and I'm sorry! :(**

**So anyway here's chapter 2 and I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Total Drama Series.**

**Duncan P.O.V**

It was 4:00am and I had just woken up from my phone ringing off the hook.

"Whoever's calling better have a good reason for waking me up!" I growled to myself.

I looked at the caller I.D and saw that it was Courtney. Ugh she's probobly calling on how I need to work on my appearance. Damn, nothings good enough for her!

"Hello?" I asked annoyed.

"Duncan! Oh my gosh check your...wait a second mister did you just give me attitude! You better say you're sorry if you know what's good for you!" Courtney screamed.

"Fine, I'm sorry Courtney, *sighs* now what did you want me to check?" I asked.

I swear, Courtney was so bi-polar sometimes.

"Oh hehe, anyway check your email! It's from...Chris!" Courtney said.

I sat there in shock. Seriously! Oh please god, please don't have Chris call us back for another season!

"Ok well I'm going to check it and then I'll call you back." I said while hanging up.

I got out of bed and went over to my computer, logging into my email account. Hmm 16 new messages. I read each and every one of them until I got to the one that was from Chris.

_Dear Duncan,_

_I know your thinking, what are contracts expired! But that's the thing, we renewed them and now guess what, you're forced to join another season of Total Drama! Haha sucker! Anyway, were sending Chef to pick you up at 3:00pm today. So be ready._

_Your amazingly, sexy host,_

_Chris_

Man Chris is even conceited on paper! Well I guess I better call Courtney back.

*Ring*

*Ring*

"Hello?" Courtney asked sweetly.

"Hey Princess I read the email from Chris." I said.

"Hehe Duncan, DON'T CALL ME PRINCESS! *sighs* Anyway I was hoping I could come over before your picked up and then we can go together?" she asked with major bi-polarness.

"Umm sure?" I said while she hung up.

Ok, 1. I don't even want to go back for another season!

2. It just makes it worst with Courtney being there with me. Don't get me wrong, I like Courtney and all but she's become a complete bitch and the sparks that were there are now gone.

3.*sighs* The only time I was really happy was with Gwen, but I was stupid enough to cheat on her and just walk away from everything we had. But maybe she'll be there. I sure hope so.

I looked at the clock and noticed that it was 12:00am. I decided to pack my things up and get ready for 3:00am. By the time it was 2:50am I was all ready. I had my pocketknife, lighter, iPod, cell phone, and all my other things packed up.

The doorbell rang and I walked to front door. When I opened it I was greeted by Courtney.

"Hey babe." I said

"Don't babe me! Kiss me you moron!" she said while pulling me into a heavy make out session. I mean I liked it but Courtney always does this. It seems like she wants to have sex but I just can't. I'm not ready yet. Yeah, yeah, you're probably thinking, Duncan, the tough guy doesn't want to have sex! Well no I don't. At least not right now. Besides I don't LOVE Courtney and if something happens I wouldn't be ready for those responsibilities.

She pulled away when someone grabbed her by the shoulders. I looked at who it was and guess what, it was Chef.

"Chef! Let go off me! I was a C.I.T! I'm going to call my lawyers!" Courtney screamed.

*Rolls eyes* She has got to stop bring that up.

"Get in the car." Chef said in an annoyed voice

I did as I was told. I really wanted to put up a fight but I could tell he was really mad. And I didn't want to deal with that right now.

When everyone was in the car we drove off to some weird place. It had a beaten up shed and it looked like it was abandoned. It was also by a lake. Hmm this probably leads to Camp Wawankwa. Chef threw us out of the car and drove off. An intern came out of the shed and brought us over to a boat. We got on and headed toward Camp Wawankwa.

Before I knew it, the boat stopped and we were here.

**Gwen P.O.V**

"No! No! No!" I screamed. Stupid contract, stupid show, stupid Chris!

I had just gotten the email saying that he's told everyone to come back for another season.

"Sweetie are you ok?" my mom asked. She opened the door and stood behind me reading the email. *gasp* "Oh sweetie I'm sorry. Well if you're leaving at 2:00am you better pack your things. It's already 12:00am." she said while leaving my room.

"Fine." I said annoyed. I really didn't want to go back for another season.

It's bad enough having to deal with Chris and Chef but they called everyone back. So that means Duncan will be there. I just hope things don't get awkward. I mean I'm over him and everything but if I see him again, he'll surely make me love him again. He has a way of doing that.

I went over to my closet and pulled out 2 bags to pack my things in. I put everything I would need, a toothbrush, clothes, shoes, makeup, my cell phone, my iPod, ect..., in the bag. When I finished I heard knocking on my door. My mom answered it and greeted Chef. I grabbed my bags and walked downstairs. I hugged my mom and brother goodbye and walked outside to Chefs car. We drove for about an hour until we stopped at some old, abandoned shack. Probably leads to Camp Wawankwa.

I got out of the car and grabbed my things. An intern came over to me, greeted me, and then led me to a boat.

While the intern was steering the boat I was admiring the beautiful view. I've never noticed how nice it is around here.

Before I knew, the boat stopped and we were here. I could here Chris introducing me back to the show. "And here for another season is, Gwen!"

I walked off of the boat and onto the dock. All my friends gave me hugs and said hello, and I was really happy but then I saw Duncan, with Courtney. Who would have known they would stay together.

Duncan and I made eye contact and he started to make his way over to me. Oh come on! I really don't feel like talking to him. He stood right in front of me with a smile plastered on his face. "Hi Sunshine"

**A/N: Ok so there's chapter 2! Hope you liked it and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This Can't Be Happening/Chapter 3**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Okay well I wasn't really busy this week so I had time to write this chapter. I hope you like that I updated early! So please Read and Review and here you go.**

**Duncan P.O.V**

Courtney and I were fighting, again until I heard Chris say "And here for another season is, Gwen!"

She walked out looking amazing and was greeted by all her friends. Courtney just rolled her eyes and walked away. "Drama Queen" I muttered. Gwen and I made eye contact and I had the strangest feeling. It was like my stomach was twisting and turning. Did I have butterflies?

I started walking over to her. I had no idea why, but my feet just took control. I was finally in front of her and I said "Hi Sunshine".

She just glared at me. Man, I really pissed her off. She walked away headed toward the cabins with Bridgette and Lashawna following her.

I walked over to the guy's cabin and saw Geoff, DJ, Trent, Cody, and Harold unpacking there bags. They heard me walk in and a few smiled while a few glared. Damn it! How'd they find out?

We all continued unpacking our bags in silence until Trent spoke up.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked.

"Do what?" I asked.

"You know what Duncan. We all know what." he said.

Should I really tell them why it happened? I mean I wouldn't know what to say, I didn't even know why it happened.

"Well, I guess, I don't know, it was just weird. We were so perfect for each other that it was unreal and I guess it just scared me. If Gwen broke up with me I would be miserable and I wouldn't be able to handle that so I beat her to the punch." I said.

Trent just laughed. "Ha, so you think it was actually better having her feel miserable. You should have known that she loved you and she would have never broken up with you. That's really selfish." He said while walking out of the cabin.

Wow, he's right. Just so I wouldn't feel horrible I broke Gwen's heart instead. I really was selfish.

I heard Chris over the intercoms. "Everyone change into your swim-suits and meet me at the top of the hill."

Ugh we've been here for an hour and he already has a challenge for us. I changed into my swimming trunks and walked over to the hill. When I finally got to the top I saw everyone already there. And the weirdest thing was that the floor was wet, slippery, and muddy. This is not good.

"Finally! Ok first off, for teams you're all on your own unless you make an alliance. Now let's get this challenge started! Ok so if you haven't already noticed, the floor is muddy, and the side of the cliff is blocked off. Now for some of you, I'm going to pair you up with someone and then your going to fight in the mud until the other person is knocked out. Then for the rest of you, you're going to judge there fighting skills. Alright." Chris said.

What the hell! Guys fighting in mud is not a nice thing to see! I'm really starting to think Chris is gay.

"Alright here are the pairs. Duncan-Trent, Geoff-Katie, Heather-Lashawna, DJ-Harold, Serria-Alejandro, and Gwen-Courtney." Chris said.

It's bad enough that Trent and I are fight but Gwen and Courtney! Ugh I hate this.

**Gwen P.O.V**

Haha fighting Courtney! This is going to be EASY!

Trent and Duncan were fighting first. Trent punched Duncan and Duncan fell backwards. "Go Trent!" I yelled.

Trent smiled while Duncan looked at the ground frowning. Duncan got back on his feet and punched Trent hard which knocked him out. "Crap!" I muttered. It turned out they had 8 as there score. Courtney ran to Duncan jumping up and down. Gosh with that skimpy bathing suit and her jumping up and down she looked like a major slut! She was worse than Lindsay!

Courtney grabbed Duncan by the head and forced him into a heavy make out session which made me roll my eyes. Chris pushed them out of the way so the next pair could fight. Heather and Lashawna were fighting next.

Lashawna picked Heather up, spun her around, and dropped her while yelling "Scrawny little white Bit..." but was cut off when Heather got up and kicked her in the face. Damn she's flexible! This went on for a while until Chris had enough and just made it a tie. He didn't even ask for the judges' opinion.

I didn't really pay attention to DJ and Harold or Serria and Alejandro because it was just mindless screaming. I mean really, they would slap each other once and scream for 5 minutes. Then it became Courtney and I's turn.

We stood in the middle of the cliff until Chris shouted "Begin!" Courtney charged at me which knocked both of us down. I pushed her off of me and jumped back onto my feet. She did the same and this time I ran after. I pushed her back but then she grabbed my arms and made us spin. By doing that she brought us really close to the edge. I tried to stop but her weight pushed us further. We broke the boards that's had been blocking the edge and fell off the cliff. I could hear everyone gasping and screaming. And then I heard Chris yell "No! That's shark infested water!"

Courtney was holding on to me screaming for dear life while I closed my eyes and breathed slowly. It really calmed me down.

Time seemed to slow down and then we hit the water. I felt Courtney release her grip and I swam back to the surface. When I got to the top I gasped for air and then I felt a shark brush up against my leg.

"Uhh come on Gwen! You worked with sharks before! What makes them not want to eat you!" I said to myself.

The shark kept nudging my leg. I kicked

It away but it kept coming back. What

the heck? Does it want me to ride it?

I put my leg over it and sat on it. The shark was about to leave until a hand popped up and grabbed me. Courtney's head came up. "Gwen, please take me to." she said. I rolled my eyes and told her to get on. Once she got on the shark swam to the dock. Everyone was waiting there and when they saw us they were shocked to see we were alive, and especially that we were on a shark. "What? I worked with sharks for awhile." I said simply. We got off the shark and hopped onto the deck.

Chris walked over to us. "Are you guys alright?" he asked. I nodded while Courtney screamed "I'm calling my lawyers!"

"Ok well you know someone still needs to be out cold." Chris said.

I just shrugged and punched Courtney. Finally some peace and quite!

"Um ok then. Gwen wins invincibility for knocking out Courtney and falling down the cliff so see you at the elimination ceremony." Chris said.

Everyone just smiled and walked away leaving Courtney on the floor.

We all went back to our cabins to change for dinner. Everyone else changed while I just sat on my bed. When all the girls left I then decided to change.

I was standing there in a dry pair of matching underwear when someone walked in. I looked up and saw Duncan.

"What do you want?" I growled.

He just stood there staring at me. I went back to changing and put on a pair of black basketball shorts and a red skull shirt.

"I repeat, what do you want?" I asked again.

"Oh sorry. Um have you seen Courtney." he asked.

"Yup. She's on the floor, were we all left her." I said.

He turned back to the door and was about to walk out until he stopped and looked back at me.

"Gwen, I think you should know why I cheated on you." he said.

**A/N: Alright there chapter 3. I hope you like it and please please please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This Can't Be Happening/Chapter 4**

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay I know I haven't been updating in 2 weeks like I said I would do but... TODAYS MY BIRTHDAY! So since it's my birthday and a lot of people are doing nice things for me, I decided to do something nice for you which is update. So I hope you like it and Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Anyway here's chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Total Drama Series or the song Over You by Chris Daughtry.**

**Duncan P.O.V**

I was running around the island with Geoff and DJ trying to find Gwen...and Courtney! Ugh I hope Gwen's alright...and Courtney! Damn it, why do I keep forgetting about Courtney! I should be thinking about Courtney first since she's my girlfriend! Not Gwen...even though I want her back so bad!

So anyway Geoff, DJ, and I were running around the island trying to find them because I mean that was a bad fall!

All the guys were having fun watching Courtney and Gwen fight because don't get me wrong but it was HOT! They were mad and muddy and just wow! But then it got out of hand and they fell over the cliff! It was crazy, everyone was screaming and even Chris was worried.

So that's why DJ, Geoff, and I just took off running down the cliff trying to save them. Once we ran the whole island and still didn't see them we went over to the dock but everyone was already there including Gwen and Courtney.

Chris was talking to something about them and then out of nowhere Gwen punches Courtney! I got to admit it kind of turned me on, even though my girlfriend got punched.

I started to really get pissed off not having Gwen mine anymore, so I just walked back to the guy's cabin to change. Over these few months she's just become an amazing person. Man, I really messed up.

When I finished changing I walked back outside and noticed everyone was gone. I didn't see Courtney either so I walked over to the girl's cabin thinking she was there.

I walked up the steps and opened the door but found Gwen standing there in matching black underwear.

"What do you want?" She growled at me. I stood there in shock that she didn't care that she was standing there almost naked. She finished changing and asked me again "What do you want."

That's when I asked if she saw Courtney and apparently she was still on the floor. Hmm weird I didn't see her laying there. Oh well.

I was about to walk out until I did something I never thought I would.

"Gwen, you should know why I cheated on you." I said.

Wow I was really going to tell her why. *sighs* I hope she understands.

She stood there shocked but then finally found the words to say. "Well, I'm waiting?" she said.

I took a deep breath in. "We were the perfect couple. I loved how we could do everything together, how we wouldn't judge each other, and how we loved each other no matter what, but it scared me. We were such a perfect couple that it seemed like it wouldn't last. I would think you would break up with me and if you did I would die of a broken heart, so I broke yours instead." I said.

Gwen stood there with her mouth open and here eyes filled with tears. I walked over to her and put my hands on her shoulders. She closed her eyes sending tears sliding down her cheeks. When she opened them back up she looked at me and pushed me away.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled.

"Gwen I'm..." I began to say.

"Save it because you know what, I'm over you!" she said.

**Gwen P.O.V**

Tears were sliding down my cheeks like crazy. I can't believe Duncan was so selfish like that! I loved him and just because he THOUGHT I would break up with him he does it to me instead!

He put his hands on my shoulders and it brought back so many good memories. Just by his touch I would fall for him again and I couldn't let that happen.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled with anger in my voice.

"Gwen I'm..." he started to say.

I cut him off. "Save it! I'm over you!" I said.

I searched for my iPod and plugged into its docking station blasting up the song Over You by Chris Daughtry.

**Now that it's all said and done,**

**I can't believe you were the one**

**To build me up and tear me down,**

**Like an old abandoned house.**

**What you said when you left**

**Just left me cold and out of breath.**

**I fell too far, was in way too deep.**

**Guess I let you get the best of me.**

I started singing with the song. You made me strong by saying nothing else mattered but you and I, you made me happy by saying we would be together forever, but then I can't believe you were the one to build me up and then tear me down.

I still remember that night at the restaurant. The way you just said 4 simple words "I'm cheating on you" and walked away from everything we had. The way you left me sitting there cold, out of breath, and mostly alone.

I fell for you way to deep and now look where it got me. I guess I let you get the best of me.

**Well, I never saw it coming.**

**I should've started running**

**A long, long time ago.**

**And I never thought I'd doubt you,**

**I'm better off without you**

**More than you, more than you know.**

**I'm slowly getting closure.**

**I guess it's really over.**

**I'm finally getting better.**

**And now I'm picking up the pieces.**

**I'm spending all of these years**

**Putting my heart back together.**

**'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,**

**I got over you.**

Well I guess it my fault since I never saw it coming. I should have started running a long time ago but I never thought I would have doubted you. But I'm so much better off without you. I'm better off without your breath taking smile, your beautiful eyes, and your amazing laugh, well that's not the point but I'm slowly getting closure.

I guess it really over. No more pulling pranks together, no more late night visits, no more anything. But that's ok because now I'm picking up the left over pieces of my broken heart and putting it back together. And the day I never thought I would get through, I got over you.

**You took a hammer to these walls,**

**Dragged the memories down the hall,**

**Packed your bags and walked away.**

**There was nothing I could say.**

**And when you slammed the front door shut,**

**A lot of others opened up,**

**So did my eyes so I could see**

**That you never were the best for me.**

You took a hammer and smashed all of our wonderful memories away. Like the day we first meet, our first kiss, and the day you said you loved me.

You had packed up all your things before we went to dinner that day, your left over clothes, your pocketknife, your lighter, everything. And there was nothing I could say because you just walked away. You slammed that restaurant door shut and then a lot of others opened up for me. And then my eyes opened up realizing that you were never the best for me.

**Well, I never saw it coming.**

**I should've started running**

**A long, long time ago.**

**And I never thought I'd doubt you,**

**I'm better off without you**

**More than you, more than you know.**

**I'm slowly getting closure.**

**I guess it's really over.**

**I'm finally getting better.**

**And now I'm picking up the pieces.**

**I'm spending all of these years**

**Putting my heart back together.**

**'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,**

**I got over you.**

By this time Duncan was the one standing there shocked. He had his head down and he also looked hurt. Good, now he knows how it feels.

**Well, I never saw it coming.**

**I should've started running**

**A long, long time ago.**

**And I never thought I'd doubt you,**

**I'm better off without you**

**More than you, more than you know.**

I walked over to him cupping his face in his hands. I remember doing this so many time when we were dating, having this feel like no big deal but now it made my hands tingle by his touch. I brought his face up to mine looking him in the eye singing the last part of the song.

**Well, I never saw it coming.**

**I should've started running**

**A long, long time ago.**

**And I never thought I'd doubt you,**

**I'm better off without you**

**More than you, more than you know.**

**I'm slowly getting closure.**

**I guess it's really over.**

**I'm finally getting better.**

**And now I'm picking up the pieces.**

**I'm spending all of these years**

**Putting my heart back together.**

**Well I'm putting my heart back together,**

**'Cause I got over you.**

**Well I got over you.**

**I got over you.**

**'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,**

**I got over you.**

I let go of his face and walked out the door not even looking back.

**A/N: Alright thanks for reading! I hope you all like this chapter and please review. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This Can't Be Happening/Chapter 5**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Ok well here's chapter 5 and I'm sorry it's so short! =(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything blah blah blah.**

**Duncan P.O.V**

I fell to the floor on my knees in shock. I was still in the girl's cabin but I didn't feel like moving. I was too depressed to do anything.

Gwen was really over me! I probably would have still tried to win her back, but the way she sang the song, the way she looked into my eyes with such anger, she was dead serious. And she didn't want to be messed with.

Courtney walked into the cabin rubbing her head mumbling "Stupid Goth girl."

She stopped halfway when she say me. Courtney had a confused look on her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

I noticed I was still on the floor and I probably looked so stupid so I jumped up as quickly as possible.

"Oh um dropped something." I said with a fake smile.

She gave me a small hug and then we both heard Chris over the intercom.

"Everyone walk over to the camp fire. It's elimination time!"

Courtney immediately let go and ran out screaming "Gothies going down!" but then I heard a thump. "Shut up Courtney! Besides Gwen has invincibility." Heather said.

I started laughing and walked out the girl's cabin toward the elimination ceremony.

When I got there everyone was sitting down talking and I noticed Gwen and Trent were sitting together laughing. *Sighs* I wish that was me. They noticed me and shot me deadly glares. It just sent chills down my spine knowing how much they hated me.

Chris soon came over and we began.

"Ok everyone's just going to stand up, say who you want eliminated, and then say why. Get it, got it, good. Now let's start over...here." Chris said while pointing at me.

"Um well I want Harold gone because you're just annoying." I said.

Then DJ went next.

"I want to go home! I miss Mama to much!" he said while tearing up.

Then Trent and Gwen went next.

"I choose DJ because well I'm sorry man but you're useless." Trent said while looking at Gwen for her choice.

"Harold. Sorry dude but all you did this challenge was scream and it really started bugging me." Gwen said.

When she said that I felt my heart start racing just because she agreed with me. Ugh I hate how she makes me feel this way.

In the end Harold got the most votes. While we were on the dock saying goodbye Lawshawna came out of the cabin screaming. She had some type of picture in her hand. She came to a stop but not without falling on Harold.

"Oh Harold! Take this with you sugar baby, I don't want you to forget about me." Lawshawna said while handing him the picture.

"Lawshawna, I would never forget you!" Harold said. He looked at the picture and his eyes grew wide while he yelled "Boobies!"

Everyone gasped in disgust while they just smile. Well I guess that's why happens after 3 seasons of this damn show.

Lawshawna and Harold stared into each others eyes until there lips meet. There small kiss turned into a heavy make out session having everyone watch in horror with an occasional "Eww" or "Ugh". After 10 minutes Chef got tired of waiting and picked up Harold and threw him on the boat. Lawshawna stayed back waving good-bye and everyone else went back to there own cabins to get ready for bed. But in the corner of my eye I could see someone with blue and black hair walking toward our bridge.

Hmm I remember the night when I fell on top of her. It made so many sparks fly through my body and we weren't even dating! That night was great but then there was a hidden camera and we got caught.

I was about to follow Gwen but Trent came up from behind her and hugged her. She smiled and the glow that she used to have came back. I haven't seen her that happy in such a long time, and it makes me feel horrible knowing that I'm the one that made her lose that glow. And it hurt even worst knowing that Trent was the one that brought it back.

I want to win her back so bad, but I'm going to have to step up my game if I'm up against Trent.

**A/N: Huh oh! Drama beginning to form! Will Duncan be able to win Gwen back with Trent in the way? Will Lawshawna get over the fact that Harold's gone? You'll never know unless you review!**

**P.S. I'm sorry I made the relationship between Harold and Lawshawna kind of awkward! I just had to do it, it was so funny! Anyway I hope you liked it! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**This Can't Be Happening/Chapter 6**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing everyone; it just makes me so happy! Oh and this chapter is taking place a week after last one. Well anyway one with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Like always, I don't own the Total Drama Series or the song Think Twice by Eve 6.**

**Duncan P.O.V**

It was early in the morning. I laid in bed, listening to music, thinking about things, when I saw Trent get out of bed. He changed quickly into a clean pair of clothes and didn't even bother to notice I was awake. Where was he going?

He was about to walk out the door until my curiosity took over me. "Hey, Elvis, where are you going so early?" I growled. Even though half of me probably knew that he was going to meet up with Gwen, I just wanted to know for sure.

"Ah, oh um Duncan. Didn't know you were awake. Haha um well...I just, thought I would go for a walk?" he said nervously. God Trent, you're the worst liar I've ever seen!

"Sure...Well if you're going for a walk, you wouldn't mind me tagging along, would you?" I asked.

At this point Trent was about ready to crack. Well I thought he was, but turned out he just ran out the door to wherever he was headed.

*sighs* "This is harder than I thought. With him and Gwen always hanging out, I barely have time to win her back." I said to myself.

"Dude. Stop talking to yourself. Gosh you're worse than Izzy." Geoff said with his head in the pillows.

*rolls eyes* I got out of bed and got dressed. Walking outside of the cabin I spotted Trent and Gwen on a"date". Hmm... I think I'll do a little spying.

**Gwen P.O.V**

"Trent, stop it." I said laughing. We had walked over to the dock and he was tickling me like crazy.

"Not until you admit you like me!" he said smiling.

Now I'll admit, it was cute but I didn't like being pressured into doing things. And I wasn't even sure if I did like Trent that way. I mean yeah I flirt with him sometimes but that's just for fun, not for something serious.

I was about to say something but then out of nowhere he kissed me. I pushed away and was completely shocked. I got up getting ready to leave but Duncan came out from behind the bushes.

There was fire in his eyes.

He ran up to Trent and lifted him by the shirt. "Touch her again and I'll kill you! Actually..." Duncan said while dropping Trent. Duncan started cracking his knuckles, getting ready to throw a punch.

"Stop It!" I screamed. They both looked at me and then Chris came out from the bushes to, but with a music player. He set the music player down and started to talk.

"Actually... I want you guys to continue this argument, but Duncan has to sing." Chris said.

Duncan rolled his eyes but then after a while smiled wickedly. "No problem." he said smoothly.

He walked over to the music player and pressed play. Suddenly I started hearing music and I could tell Eve 6 was playing, but I couldn't tell which song it was. But then Duncan started singing and I knew exactly which song was on.

When all is said and done and dead

Does he love you the way that I do?

Breathing in lightning, tonight's for fighting

I feel the hurt so physical

Trent's a nice guy and everything but, he probably doesn't love me how Duncan would.

_**Think twice before you touch my girl**_

_**Come around, I'll let you feel the burn**_

_**Think twice before you touch my girl**_

_**Come around, come around no more**_

_**Think twice before you touch my girl**_

_**Come around, I'll let you feel the burn**_

_**Think twice before you touch my girl**_

_**Come around no more**_

Duncan would do anything for me. I mean right now he's so angry because Trent laid a finger on me!

_**She spreads her love**_

_**She burns me up**_

_**I can't let go**_

_**I can't get out**_

_**I've said enough**_

_**Enough by now**_

_**I can't let go**_

_**I can't get out**_

I guess Duncan never really did get over the fact the we broke up. And I guess... I have missed him.

_**Wait till the day you finally see**_

_**I've been here waitin' patiently**_

_**Crossin' my fingers and my T's**_

_**You're cryin' on my shoulder beggin' please**_

_**Think twice before you touch my girl**_

_**Come around, I'll let you feel the burn**_

_**Think twice before you touch my girl**_

_**Come around, come around no more**_

_**Think twice before you touch my girl**_

_**Come around, I'll let you feel the burn**_

_**Think twice before you touch my girl**_

_**Come around no more**_

_**She spreads her love**_

_**She burns me up**_

_**I can't let go**_

_**I can't get out**_

_**I've said enough**_

_**Enough by now**_

_**I can't let go**_

_**I can't get out**_

Hearing this song made me realize how much Duncan really does care about me.

_**What is it you really want?**_

_**I'm tired of asking**_

_**You come wasted**_

_**When I showed up and he was there**_

_**I tried my best to grin and bear**_

_**And took the stairs but didn't stop at the street**_

_**And as we speak I'm going down**_

_**'Cause she spread her love**_

_**And burned me up**_

_**I can't let go**_

_**I can't get out**_

_**I've said enough**_

_**Enough by now**_

_**I can't let go**_

_**I can't get out**_

_**Think twice before you touch my girl**_

_**Come around, I'll let you feel the burn**_

_**Think twice before you touch my girl**_

_**Come around, come around no more**_

_**Think twice before you touch my girl**_

_**Come around, I'll let you feel the burn**_

_**Think twice before you touch my girl**_

_**Come around no more**_

When Duncan finished the song he looked at Trent, as if giving him a signal to leave. When Trent did leave I walked up to Duncan and gave him a big hug. He hugged me back gladly as I said "I've missed you". We were finally together again.

**A/N: I'm sorry if this wasn't a good chapter. I didn't plan on ending this story so soon but I have just been so busy! :( With homework, school activities, and family time, I don't have any time to work on stories anymore. So I'm sorry but I won't be writing anymore stories until summer vacation. :( But I might have time to read and review some stories. Anyway I'm really sorry everyone and you'll hear from me again in the summer. Please Review!**


End file.
